


Letras borrosas

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Molly, Challenge Response, Challenges, Crying, Gen, Gift Giving, Letters, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mental Breakdown, POV Molly Weasley, Post-First War with Voldemort, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad and Beautiful, Sad and Sweet, Shock, Winter, Young Molly Weasley, sensible
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Lo intentó, de verdad que lo intentó, pero no logró controlarse y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, sin poder detenerlas. «No puede ser». Gruesas gotas rodaron y cayeron por sus mejillas, sobre el libro abierto; enseguida vio la tinta corriéndose, su nombre desapareciendo en un indefinido manchón negro.





	Letras borrosas

_**Disclamer**_ : Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa en la II Sesión del Club de Duelo de La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" (FanFiction).

_BETA_ : Milenrrama.

**_Contrincante_** : Nea Poulain.

* * *

Molly entró en la habitación, dejando rastros de nieve derretida desde la puerta hasta la chimenea. Corría, segura de que si no entraba en _**calor,**_ sus órganos terminarían achicándose.

Giró el rostro cuando vio una pequeña lechuza disfrutando del fuego, esperándola con un paquete atado en la pata. Acercó la mano al nudo y lo deshizo. Rasgó el envoltorio al leer el remitente; nerviosa.

Un _**libro**_. El favorito de Gideon, su _**hermano**_. Una alarma comenzó a sonar en su interior.

Una carta. Desdobló el pergamino. —Si lees esto es porque ahora vivimos sólo en tus recuerdos—. Shock. Era como estar bajo un petrificus totalus. Molly mantuvo los ojos abiertos mientras sus latidos disminuían y su piel se volvía más fría. Su llama interior se apagó; una _**vela**_ menos en este mundo.

Lo intentó, de verdad que lo intentó, pero no logró controlarse y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, sin poder detenerlas. «No puede ser». Gruesas gotas rodaron y cayeron por sus mejillas, sobre el libro abierto; enseguida vio la tinta corriéndose, su nombre desapareciendo en un indefinido manchón negro.

Extendió los brazos y abrazó el libro contra su pecho, presionando con fuerza, deseando que el libro se convirtiera en ellos, casi lograba sentir el áspero roce de su piel. «¿Por qué?».

Un olor la invadió. Su imaginación la engañó por un momento. La habitación se llenó con el aroma de su _**perfume**_ y, aunque no fuese sano, quiso embriagarse en ese sentimiento; lo necesitaba.

Se limpió las lágrimas e intentó leer el borrón que pretendía ser un mensaje. —Siempre est…os p… ti—. No le importó mancharse de tinta cuando rozó la hoja con el índice. Quería pensar que la forma abstracta que tenía la mancha eran ellos. —Lé…o b…n—. Quería creer que no se habían ido.

* * *

_That´s it!_

Admito que tuve miedito de publicar esta historia pero aquí está y, al final, no me disgusta como quedó.

Puede ser una historia simple pero desde hace un tiempo quería escribir algo sobre Molly y una idea parecida a esta se fue creando en mi mente cuando vi las palabras que me tocaron... Aunque esta versión salió luego de ¿tres/cuatro? intentos. :) Espero que no haya sido tan mala.

Siempre me ha dado penita Molly por quedarse sola cuando se murieron sus hermanos, más cuando nacieron Fred y George, así que decidí ambientar la historia justo cuando Molly se entera de que Fabian y Gideon están muertos. La verdad, no tengo ni idea de si el canon explica cómo se enteró pero algo así es lo que yo me imagino que pudo haber pasado...

Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic aunque fuese cortito *mira feo al límite de palabras* y me siento aquí a leer sus comentarios, sonreír con los kudos o recibir los crucios que quieran enviarme; los aceptaré.


End file.
